The Legend of 649
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: Genesect, a powerful creature, has trouble becoming Pokémon number 649. At a yearly tournament, the other Pokémon finally let him participate with the hopes that he can fulfill his dream. This story was written in approximately 3 days and took up half of the notepad it is written in. Hope you all enjoy!


The Legend of 649

A long, long time ago, in a place not too far from the shores of Virbank City, located in the Unova region in the Pokémon world, all the legendary Pokémon got together and had a little tournament to see who the strongest Pokémon was. Everyone always went to the little, uncharted island in the middle of the ocean. Mewtwo, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mew, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Ho-oh, Lugia, Celebi, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Latios, Latias, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Jirachi, Dialga, Palkia, Azelf, Uxie, Mespirit, Regigigas, Giratina, Heatran, Shaymin, Cresselia, Darkrai, Arceus, Manaphy, Phione, Victini, Zoroark, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Keldeo, and Meloetta. You name a legendary Pokémon, they were there.

There was only one Pokémon that was never invited to these tournaments. His name? Gensect. This legendary Pokémon was created by Team Plasma, the evil organization in the Unova region, and has a cannon attached to its back. It is shunned by society and by all other Pokémon. It lived by itself within an abandoned old factory outside Anville Town. Genesect, a lonely Pokémon, trains all day inside the factory. He has transformed it into his own training facility.

Today is the day for final preparations before the tournament starts tomorrow. Each legendary Pokémon usually starts heading towards the island they refer to as Virbank Island. Today, the legendary Pokémon gather and usually get heir match-ups of who they will battle tomorrow. Genesect is making his way to Virbank Island now.

Genesect is rocketing as fast as he can to Virbank Island. He has in his mind all the insults the other legendary Pokémon tell him.

"You aren't a real Pokémon!" Mewtwo says.

Genesect shakes his head, trying to clear the memory.

Another one comes.

"You can't be a real Pokémon!" Latios says.

"You weren't born like we were!" Latias adds.

"You will never be like us!" Cobalion says.

"You won't ever know what it feels like to be a real Pokémon!" Kyurem says.

Genesect shakes his head, more furiously this time, desperately trying to get rid of the memories.

More…

"Pathetic!" Ho-oh says.

"Excuse!" Kyogre says.

"Fake!" Deoxys says.

"Freak!" Arceus says.

"Disgusting!" Mew says.

"Ignorant!" Regirock says.

"Despicable!" Regice says.

"Disgraceful!" Registeel says.

"Tool!" Dialga says.

"Machine!" Palkia says.

But there was one insult that truly got to Genesect…

"Lonely, rusted junk!"

That truly hurt Genesect as he tried to shake off the bad memories.

_This time will be different, _Genesect told himself, _I'm sure of it…_

Genesect then rocketed away as fast as he could. Little did he know that he was being followed by Mewtwo, who heard his thoughts.

_Well, we'll just have to see about that, now won't we?_

Mewtwo then flew off towards Virbank Island.

At Virbank Island, there was a large amount of legendary Pokémon already present. They were greeting each other and having a good time.

Genesect rocketed in and the area became silent. It was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. All the other Pokémon snickered about Genesect's presence.

"What's that thing doing here?" Groudon asked.

"That thing isn't a real Pokémon!" Keldeo added.

Genesect stood in the center of the battlefield. Scared, but determined, he spoke before the legendary Pokémon.

"I am here to participate in this tournament!"

Mewtwo flew in from above, taking notice at the scene below him.

"No!" Cobalion answered. "You are not a true Pokémon."

"You do not understand the true values of being a real Pokémon." Virizion added.

"Stop!"

Everyone looked up and saw Mewtwo. He was descending down and stood in front of Genesect.

"I say…I say that we give Genesect a chance to prove himself this year. As fellow Pokémon, we never turn away an opportunity to battle, no matter who the opponent is. Let's give him a chance this year."

"And why should we?" Celebi asked.

Mewtwo continued, adding a sarcastic tone to his voice Genesect did not pick up on, "I'm sure it'll be interesting…"

The other legendary Pokémon looked towards each other and unanimously agreed that Genesect could participate in this year's tournament. After a while, all the legendary Pokémon arrived and were set to go. They all looked up towards the scoreboard to see their match-ups, which were chosen at random. There were some interesting match-ups in there. The first battle was Arceus versus Kyogre. The second battle was Mewtwo versus Cobalion. The third battle pitted Groudon against Mew. The fourth battle had Keldeo up against Celebi. A battle everyone wanted to see, the eighth battle, pitted Reshiram against Zekrom. Genesect faced Dragonite, a mythical Pokémon, in the last battle of the first round.

The battles were long and tough but one Pokémon had to go down. Finally, it was Genesect's turn. He made his way to the battlefield for his battle against Dragonite.

"I won't go easy on you!" Dragonite called out.

"I wouldn't expect you to!" Genesect called back.

Just then, Mewtwo stood atop the referee podium.

"The final battle of the first round is about to begin! To my left, we have Dragonite! To my right, Genesect! This will be a one-on-one battle with no time limit! Battlers, are you ready?"

"I'm ready!" Dragonite said.

"Me too!" Genesect added.

"Then let the battle begin!"

"Have a taste of my Hyper Beam!" Dragonite shouted, releasing a powerful Hyper Beam.

The beam missed its mark. Now it was Genesect's turn.

"Not bad," Genesect called, "now have a taste of my Techno Blast!"

The blast sent by Genesect managed to hit Dragonite. It was so powerful, a huge cloud of smoke formed after the collision. When the smoke cleared, Dragonite could be seen on the ground; he had been knocked out.

All the legendary Pokémon watched the knockout take place, but no one could believe that it had happened so quickly. The stadium was dead silent; all that could be heard was the wind blowing. Mewtwo finally spoke.

"Umm…Dragonite is unable to battle…which means that Genesect is moving on to the second round."

Still silence…

"All right!" Genesect bellowed.

Dragonite regained consciousness and walked over towards Genesect. He could not believe what had just happened.

"Good battle," Dragonite told Genesect, "you sure are one tough opponent."

And with that, the first round came to an end. The legendary Pokémon looked up towards the scoreboard to see their randomly chosen second round match-ups.

The first battle was Arceus against Keldeo. The second battle had Articuno battling Suicune. The third battle, which was the most anticipated battle, had Mewtwo go up against Landorus. The sixth battle pitted Zekrom against Kyurem. Genesect saw who he was facing in the second round; it was Heatran, a fire-type Pokémon.

"Nice," Genesect said, "I get to test my abilities in the second round!"

He then saw Heatran, who didn't look too thrilled about his match-up.

"Don't think you'll make it to the third round, you tool!" Heatran said. He then walked away.

Genesect was determined to win his second battle against Heatran. Even though he had a severe type disadvantage, he still had the power to move on.

Later on, after watching the first battle, Genesect went to go practice his aiming outside. He wanted to make sure he was ready to face his next opponent and win. The battles were, once again, long and tough but someone had to go down. Finally, Genesect's battle had arrived. Both Genesect and Heatran approached the battlefield. Then, Celebi approached the referee podium.

"Battlers, once again, this will be a one-on-one battle with no time limit. The battle will be over once one Pokémon is deemed unable to battle. Battlers, are you ready?"

"I'm ready!" Genesect proudly shouted.

"Let's get this over with…" Heatran abruptly said/

"Then let the battle begin!"

Heatran started off the battle fierce, immediately sending Genesect a taste of his Fire Blast attack. The attack barely missed Genesect as he prepared to fire back a Hyper Beam. The beam managed to strike Heatran for a direct hit. Heatran was astounded by Genesect's power and tried to fight back. Unfortunately, it was too much for Heatran to handle as he fell to the ground.

"Heatran is unable to battle," Celebi shouted, "Genesect is the winner!"

The stadium stood in total silence just like in the first round. All that was heard was the wind howling through the air and a couple of Wingull.

"All right!" Genesect proudly shouted.

The Pokémon then paid close attention to the third round match-ups.

The first battle, the most anticipated one, had Rayquaza versus Kyurem. The second battle was Mewtwo versus Groudon. The third battle pitted Darkrai against Articuno. The fourth battle, which featured another great battle, had Latios battling Jirachi. Genesect was once again battling last. This time, his opponent was Uxie, a legendary Pokémon from the Sinnoh region.

Genesect looked confident as he stared down Uxie, who looked nervous. Never before had he seen power like Genesect's. Now he was battling that power.

"Prepare to lose!" Genesect confidently shouted.

Uxie had nothing to say as he flew away to watch the first battle of the third round.

Genesect went outside to go practice his aiming again. He was trying very hard to win this tournament and prove himself worthy of being Pokémon number 649. Currently, Meloetta is the last Pokémon at number 648. He is trying very hard to win it all but, as of now, the tournament seems to be a breeze. Genesect has won all his battles using only one move each time. Will it change in the third round? Genesect hopes not.

With the third round drawing to a close, it's time now for Genesect to battle Uxie. Both competitors made their way to the battlefield. Azelf, another legendary Pokémon from Sinnoh, made his way to the referee podium.

"Attention battlers," Azelf started, "this will be a one-on-one battle with no time limit. The battle will conclude once one Pokémon is ruled unable to battle. Battlers, are you ready for your battle?"

"I'm all fired up and ready to go!" Genesect calls out.

"I am ready to commence battling, my brother." Uxie calls out.

Azelf continues, "Then let the final battle of the third round begin!"

The battle then started and Uxie started out by using Psychic. Genesect feels the effect of it but, nonetheless, is all right.

"How did that feel?" Uxie questioned.

"Like nothing at all," answered Genesect, "how about this?"

Genesect sent out a Signal Beam attack to Uxie, which managed to hit its target. It was super effective as it hit Uxie, who couldn't manage to take it. Uxie fell to the ground and had been knocked out.

And just like before, silence…wind howling, Wingull chirping overhead…

Genesect had won the third round battle using only one move, resembling his previous round battles.

The fourth round was just about to start after everyone had their match-ups. An interesting battle in the quarter-finals round, which also happened to be the first one, was Mewtwo versus Kyurem. Genesect's battle was the second one of the round. His opponent was Keldeo, the newest member of the Swords of Justice and a strong opponent as well. The final battle of the quarter-finals was Latios going up against Meloetta, allowing Darkrai to rest for a while since he didn't have an opponent.

The first battle ended in no time with Mewtwo defeating Kyurem in one shot. Now, it was Genesect's turn to battle. Both Genesect and Keldeo made their way to the battlefield. Darkrai made his way towards the referee podium.

"Battlers, welcome to the quarter-finals. All battles will be one-on-one battles with no time limit. The battle will be over when either of you are deemed unable to battle. Quarter-finalists, are you ready?"

"Ready!" Genesect called out.

"I'm ready to battle!" Keldeo said.

"Then let the battle begin!"

Up in the stands, Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion, the other Swords of Justice, watched carefully at the battle. The stadium was full of the defeated Pokémon and were cheering for Keldeo to win the battle.

"This battle should be interesting," Cobalion said, "let us see how that machine does against Keldeo."

"I don't think this battle will last long." Terrakion added.

"Keldeo sure earned his spot here." Virizion said, "He deserves to win here."

"How do you think you'll do against me?" Keldeo challenged.

"You're just a stepping stone for me in proving I'm worthy of being a Pokémon!" Genesect answered.

"Please," Keldeo challenged, "let's see how you do against my Double Kick attack!"

"Do your worst!"

Keldeo then charged at Genesect, preparing his Double Kick attack. Genesect rocketed into the air but was hit by Keldeo's attack. Genesect then sent a Solarbeam attack, which Keldeo managed to dodge.

"How will you do against my Focus Blast attack?" Keldeo challenged. He then sent Genesect a variation of Focus Blast attacks, all managing to hit Genesect. Genesect then fell to the ground.

"Genesect is unable to-"

Darkrai was cut off by Genesect standing up. He then sent a Techno Blast towards Keldeo, who managed to dodge it.

"Time to finish this up!" Keldeo said as he started charging his sword up. Once it was ready, Keldeo charged towards Genesect. "This is surely going to end the battle!"

Genesect looked up and charged towards Keldeo, using Techno Blast as a layer of protection around him. The two Pokémon clashed together in the middle of the battlefield, causing an explosion and a cloud of smoke to appear. Fighting still continued inside the smoke but nobody in the stands could see what exactly was happening on the field. Inside the smoke, Genesect managed to deliver the final blow to Keldeo using Techno Blast. No one saw it, but when the smoke finally cleared, Keldeo was seen on the ground. He tried to get back up but Genesect's power was just too much to handle. Keldeo had been knocked out.

Everyone in the stands was silent. Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion were all shocked at the insurmountable power Genesect had.

"He…lost." Cobalion said. "Virizion, do my eyes betray me?"

"No, they don't." Virizion answered. She turned to Terrakion.

"I can't believe it…" Terrakion said.

Nor anyone else in the stadium could believe it either. Darkrai finally spoke after a long pause.

"Keldeo is unable to battle. The winner, moving on to the semi-finals, is Genesect."

A cascade of boos rained down on Genesect. Obviously the Pokémon didn't approve of Genesect's victory.

Keldeo finally managed to stand up after a while. He walked over to Genesect and looked up. This was the first time that Genesect received anything from anyone…

Acceptance…

"You beat me, fair and square." Keldeo started, "As a member of the Swords of Justice, I accept my defeat and wish you luck in your next battle."

"Thank you, Keldeo." Genesect replied.

Keldeo turned around and started to walk away. He stopped to say something else to Genesect.

"I believe you can win the whole thing…" Keldeo said. Then, he walked away and towards the stands to spectate the rest of the tournament.

Genesect made his way off the field, too. He was happy that someone accepted him now.

The semi-final round is just about to begin. The first battle is Genesect versus Meloetta. The second, and final, battle of the semi-finals was Mewtwo against Darkrai. The winners of these two battles would face each other in the final round of the tournament.

Genesect made his way to the battlefield for his semi-final battle. Meloetta made her way to the battlefield as well. Latios made his way to the referee podium.

"Battlers," Latios started, "welcome to the semi-finals. The winner of this battle will go on to the finals to face the winner of the next battle. This will be a one-on-one battle with no time limit. The battle will conclude when one side is unable to battle. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready!" Meloetta said.

"I am too!" Genesect added.

"Then let the battle begin!"

"I won't go easy on you!" Meloetta shouted. "I plan on winning this battle!"

Genesect remained silent.

"Here, take this!"

Meloetta charged towards Genesect and used her Relic Song attack on him. She changed from her Aria form to her Pirouette form. Then, she used her Close Combat attack on him, both of which missed Genesect. Genesect refused to battle…

"You have to battle, otherwise you'll be disqualified!" Latios said to Genesect.

"I'm not fighting her!" Genesect shouted back.

"Do you forfeit the battle then?"

Genesect was in a tough situation. If he fought Meloetta, she would surely get hurt but if he didn't, he would lose the battle. He didn't know what to do.

"Do you forfeit the battle?" Latios repeated.

"No!" Genesect shouted.

"Then battle!"

Genesect then used Techno Blast, but purposely missed Meloetta.

"Battle me!" Meloetta shouted. "Show me your true power!"

"I don't want to hurt you, Meloetta!" Genesect shouted back.

"Then, I will!"

Meloetta unleashed every move she knew how to use on Genesect, Relic Song, Psychic, Close Combat, and U-turn. She managed to hit Genesect every time. Genesect managed to stay standing each time, however.

"You must attack," Latios told Genesect, "or you will be disqualified!"

"Fine!"

Genesect unleashed a powerful Hyper Beam on Meloetta, but missed on purpose.

"Hit me!" Meloetta shouted.

"No!"

"Then I will!"

Once again, Meloetta unleashed all her attacks on Genesect, who managed to take all her attacks.

"Hit me!" She yelled out.

"No!"

And again, Meloetta unleashed all her attacks on Genesect, who managed to take all her attacks again.

"Hit me!"

"FINE!" Genesect shouted. He unleashed a powerful Hyper Beam on Meloetta, who collapsed to the ground after the impact with the Hyper Beam. She wasn't able to get up and had been knocked out.

"Meloetta is unable to battle!" Latios said. "Genesect is the winner and will move on to the final round!"

Once again, a cascade of boos rained down on Genesect. Meloetta regained consciousness and flew over to Genesect.

"Now that's true power!" She said.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." Genesect replied.

"It's fine!" Meloetta answered. "I asked for it and successfully got it!"

"Yeah…my power can be vicious…"

"Yes it can," Meloetta answered, "but with that kind of power, you shouldn't have any trouble beating either Mewtwo or Darkrai in the finals! You have my deepest gratitude and you deserve to win it all; you are a true Pokémon."

"Thank you, Meloetta!" Genesect said.

"You're welcome."

The two Pokémon then went their separate ways to make room for the final semi-final round battle. This battle, determining who was going to battle Genesect in the final round, was between Mewtwo and Darkrai, two very powerful Pokémon.

Meloetta made her way to the referee podium as Mewtwo and Darkrai made their way to the battlefield.

"Battlers," Meloetta started, "congratulations on reaching the semi-finals! This battle will determine who will battle Genesect in the final round! This will be a one-on-one battle with no time limit! The battle will conclude when one of you is considered unable to battle! Battlers, are you ready?"

"I'm ready!" Mewtwo said.

"Ready to win!" Darkrai added.

"Then let the final semi-final battle begin!"

Immediately upon starting, Darkrai sent Mewtwo a sinister Dark Pulse attack. Mewtwo managed to avoid it and sent an Aura Sphere attack to Darkrai, which managed to hit its mark.

"Fool!" Darkrai hissed. "Take this!"

He sent Mewtwo another Dark Pulse attack, which managed to hit Mewtwo directly. Mewtwo then sent another Aura Sphere attack towards Darkrai, but used Psychic to increase its speed. The Aura Sphere then hit Darkrai head on. It's power was too much as Darkrai fell to the ground. Mewtwo had won the battle and was going to face Genesect in the finals.

"Darkrai is unable to battle," Meloetta said, "which means that the winner of this final semi-final battle is Mewtwo! The final battle will be Genesect versus Mewtwo and will take place tomorrow. Finalists, good luck with your battle tomorrow and may the best Pokémon win! Everyone else, you are invited to tomorrow's battle as well! Until then, so long everyone and stay safe! We'll see you tomorrow!"

Genesect gazed down on Mewtwo and knew that this was going to be the toughest battle he has ever had. This battle wasn't just to win the tournament, it was to prove to everyone that he was a true Pokémon.

Everyone left the stadium and went to go enjoy themselves. Tomorrow, they were in for a treat with the final round match-up between Genesect and Mewtwo. But, for the majority of the evening, everyone talked about the battles today. Genesect, on the other hand, was silent. He was nervous about tomorrow…

Genesect had a hard time sleeping that night. He decided to take a walk. He walked over to the shores and sat atop a rock, facing the bright full moon. Just then, he was joined by Meloetta and Keldeo. Meloetta spoke first.

"Having a hard time sleeping, Genesect?" She asked.

"What's on your mind?" Keldeo added.

Genesect quickly turned around and saw Meloetta and Keldeo. He then spoke to them.

"Hello, you two. I am having a hard time sleeping."

"What's on your mind?" Keldeo asked again.

"My battle with Mewtwo tomorrow." Genesect answered.

"What about it?" Meloetta asked.

Genesect gulped, "I'm…scared…"

"Why?" Keldeo asked.

"You have plenty of power and reason to win it!" Meloetta added.

"I know but I have a feeling that I'll end up losing and prove to everyone that I'm not worthy of being number 649."

Meloetta turned to Keldeo. She nodded at him and they both turned to Genesect.

"So what?" Keldeo asked. "I'm 647.

"Yeah," Meloetta added, "and I'm 648!"

"But did you have to go through what I've gone through? You were born Pokémon; I was made."

"So what if you weren't born as a Pokémon. We all went through what you're going through." Keldeo said.

"Yeah," Meloetta added, "it's sort of like an initiation thing we have. All of us did this."

"Then why was I being called names?" Genesect questioned.

"To make you question becoming an official Pokémon." Keldeo answered.

"You obviously do if you are still here." Meloetta said.

They all looked up towards the full moon.

"I'm sure you'll be good in tomorrow's battle." Meloetta calmly said.

"Yeah." Keldeo added. "We believe in you Genesect!"

"Thanks, you two." Genesect replied. "I feel much better now."

"Then let's get some shut eye." Meloetta answered. "You have a long day tomorrow!"

"Yes," agreed Keldeo, "sleep is what you need."

"I'll be sure to get it then." Genesect said. He started motioning to where he was sleeping. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Goodnight!" Meloetta and Keldeo both said.

Genesect then left and Meloetta and Keldeo both turned back around and faced the moon.

"You think he'll win?" Keldeo asked.

"No guarantees," Meloetta answered, "but he has the same odds of winning as Mewtwo does: fifty-fifty."

"Isn't that the truth." Keldeo replied.

They both sat on the rock, looking at the moon for a little while longer before they left to go get some sleep themselves. Tomorrow was the final battle and they both wanted to get enough shut eye before witnessing it. After all, both of them were in Genesect's position before and they wanted to support their new friend in becoming Pokémon number 649.

The day had finally arrived. It was time for the final round battle. Genesect and Mewtwo both made their way to the battlefield. The stadium was full of the other Pokémon who had been knocked out in previous rounds before.

Darkrai made his way over to the referee podium. It was time to start the battle.

"Welcome to the final round!" Darkrai started. "To my left is Mewtwo and to my right is Genesect! Battlers, congratulations for reaching the final round of the tournament but, in order for there to be a winner, one of you must fall! This will be a one-on-one battle with no time limit! Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Both said together.

"Everyone else, are you ready?"

The crowd roared with excitement, signifying that they were ready.

Darkrai continued, "Then let the final battle begin!"

Mewtwo started out by sending Genesect a Focus Blast attack. Genesect managed to dodge it and sent Mewtwo a Hyper Beam attack. It hit its mark but Mewtwo appeared to take almost no damage.

Genesect was frightened. He became scared of Mewtwo and how he took the hit.

"Well," Mewtwo chuckled, "time to meet your maker!" He then sent another Focus Blast attack.

Up in the stands, Keldeo and Meloetta watched the battle. Keldeo spotted Genesect's fear.

"His fear is eating him alive…" Keldeo said.

"He is sure to lose the battle…" Meloetta added.

"What's the matter?" Mewtwo teased. "Frightened by my power?"

Genesect cringed. He was scared of Mewtwo's devastating power.

"Then let's end this now!" Mewtwo said as he launched a Hyper Beam towards Genesect.

"Fine!" Genesect said as he launched his Hyper Beam.

_ What's this?_ Mewtwo said to himself as he levitated and dodged Genesect's Hyper Beam attack.

"This is it!" Mewtwo shouted.

Everyone gasped; Darkrai, Keldeo, Meloetta, everyone. This meant only one thing.

"Have a taste of my Fire Giga Impact!"

Mewtwo wrapped himself in fire from his Fire Blast attack and charged towards Genesect using Giga Impact. Genesect tried to dodge but Mewtwo was too fast. Mewtwo hit Genesect head-on and caused a cloud of smoke to appear.

Everyone was silent and eager to see the outcome. The smoke finally cleared and Genesect was seen on the ground. He tried to get up but couldn't. He had been knocked out and lost the battle.

Darkrai spoke, "Genesect is unable to battle! Mewtwo is the winner! This means that the winner of the tournament is Mewtwo! Congratulations to our winner!"

Everyone cheered, except for Genesect. He held his head low as he came close but fell short in achieving his goal. Mewtwo walked over to him.

"Listen," he started, "you had a good battle and," his voice intensified, "the legendary Pokémon and I have all agreed."

Genesect looked up as Mewtwo paused.

"Agreed to what?"

Mewtwo continued, "We have agreed for you to become Pokémon number 649! Congratulations and welcome to the group!"

Genesect looked surprised as Mewtwo said that. "But…but, I don't understand…I lost…"

"You may have lost," continued Mewtwo, "but you've fought very hard to make it here. Along the way, you faced opponents who should have easily beaten you. However, you managed to overcome the odds, obviously. You made it to the final round and gave it your all. It may have not been enough to win it all but, it was enough to prove yourself worthy. The legendary Pokémon and I have all agreed to allow you to become Pokémon number 649! This is a huge honor to have and make the best of it!"

"I will!" Genesect said proudly. "Thank you, Mewtwo!"

Genesect then turned to the other legendary Pokémon in the stands.

"And thank you for giving me this opportunity! I promise to work hard and to not disrespect the legendary Pokémon title!"

Everyone cheered for Genesect and his acceptance of becoming a legendary Pokémon.

Genesect

Paleozoic Pokémon

This ancient bug Pokémon was altered

by Team Plasma. They upgraded the

cannon on its back.

#649

From this day forward, Genesect was considered a legendary Pokémon. He couldn't wait for next year's tournament either; it was sure to be a fun one.

A year has passed since Genesect's acceptance. It was time, once again, for the tournament. Genesect made his way to the stadium on Virbank Island. When he got there, he was treated with a big welcome. The stadium then fell to a silence when the Pokémon saw a new Pokémon, one they had never seen before, drop in.

"Why are you here?" Mewtwo questioned.

"I wish to become a Pokémon!" The newcomer said.

"Fine!" Mewtwo answered. "But, you'll have to prove yourself worthy of becoming a Pokémon by participating in our tournament!"

And with that being said, Genesect looked up at the clouds.

"Here we go again…" he said silently.


End file.
